<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just not my type by icemakestars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250238">just not my type</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars'>icemakestars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>•Tumblr Prompts SFW• [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drinking, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:02:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Laxus had banned himself from hooking up with university students, but maybe it was time to lift that ban.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laxus Dreyar/Sting Eucliffe, Mention Silver Fullbuster/Gildarts Clive, Mentioned Gray Fullbuster/Natsu Dragneel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>•Tumblr Prompts SFW• [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1186883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail LGBTales, Fairy Tail Rarepairs</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just not my type</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Laxus knew that classes had started back again because suddenly Fairy Tail was busy. It was the only gay club in the city, and stayed open hours later than the others; students loved it, and more customers meant more opportunities for Laxus to go home with someone new. Even if he had sworn off of university students after accidentally bedding over half of the canoeing society, he really had grown desperate recently. Natsu and Gray were around often, but that was no help anymore since they had become exclusive. The owner, Gildarts, just got married to his husband Silver and everyone else was either completely not Laxus’ type or a lesbian. And as much as he loved Mirajane, he wasn’t about to let her peg him. Again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Kids these days are so energetic.” Gildarts leaned over the bar and sighed, pouring Laxus another shot of ominous clear liquid. The aniseed flavour that burned his throat identified it as sambuca, and Laxus slammed the glass back on the table, ready for another.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Some of us can keep up with them, old man.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gildarts huffed out a laugh before pouring Laxus another shot which the blond downed willingly. A girl waited expectantly at the bar, pretty in the assuming kind of way, and Gildarts moved away from Laxus to serve her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His gaze moved from the owner to the students on the dance floor. They were pole dancing very badly, laughing and staggering and just generally having more fun than Laxus could remember having in years. Part of him missed being that age, but his life was more together now that he was thirty. Laxus was no longer hiding a part of himself, and that was the biggest and greatest change of all.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>One of the students broke away from the group and headed towards the bar, gaze locked on Laxus. He was wearing a stripy crop-top with red suspenders, white shorts hugging his ass and a matching sailor hat propped precariously on his head. Laxus didn’t usually go for blonds, but this guy had the perfect body; muscular, lean, and just about at Laxus’ shoulder height. There was mischief on his lips too, pulled up into a smile when he leant against the bar and faced Laxus.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nice outfit.” Laxus smirked, tipping his glass at the other man, who laughed in response.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s for a society meeting.” He said, pinging a suspender against his chest. “I don’t normally dress like this, promise.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The crop top clung to his tanned skin, giving way to flawless sweat-slicked abs that Laxus badly wanted to taste. He cleared his throat, pressing the glass against his lips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So you’re not gay then?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I never said that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There was nothing but the thrum of music between them, gaze meeting until Laxus turned to face the bar.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Can I get you a drink…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sting.” He supplied, and Laxus nodded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Laxus.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A handshake was too formal, and a kiss too forward. Laxus always found greetings in bars awkward, but Sting didn’t seem to have such reservations. He put his arm around Laxus’s back, tucking his hand into the taller man's back pocket, subtly feeling his ass.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll have what you’re having.” Sting grinned, pressing his body against Laxus’, and before Gildarts had reached them Laxus smirked into what was left of his drink before downing it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Play your cards right and I’ll give you more than just a drink.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That a promise?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sting had gotten close enough that Laxus could feel his breath at the back of his neck, and the smaller man didn’t move away when Gildarts came to serve them. He was confident in his body and comfortable with his sexuality, two things which Laxus had struggled with in his early twenties. When Sting’s hand got more adventurous with Laxus’ ass, and the effect was beginning to be felt in the front of his pants as well as the back, Laxus knew that he was in for a fun night, and became increasingly pleased that his ban on university students had been lifted.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>